Simply Meant to Be
by TheGloriousWar
Summary: Kurt finally sings a song to the man he's been in love with since sophomore year at their Senior Prom. One Shot Puck/Kurt


**Title:** Simply Meant To Be

**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt

**Word Count: **1,930

**Warning:** None

**Summary: **Kurt finally sings a song to the man he's been in love with since sophomore year at their Senior Prom.

**A/N: **Just something I thought of. I love Puckurt so I had to write this. Songs: "Sally's Song" by Amy Lee and the "Reprise" portion from The Nightmare Before Christmas. I DO NOT OWN GLEE.

Kurt couldn't feel any worse. He was at Prom, by himself because Blaine decided to run off with Sebastian and leave him high and dry. And to top it all off, he had to watch the man that he used to love, and still does, dance with the running Prom Queen.

Kurt had liked Noah Puckerman for as long as he could remember. It started sophomore year when he joined Glee. If you had asked Kurt if he liked the bulkier teen before then, he probably would have laughed in your face before spiting in his direction. But when Noah joined Glee, he changed. He became more accepting and understanding. Especially with the whole baby-gate thing.

Kurt tried hard, he tried so hard to stop crushing on his former tormentor but he just could not. In fact, the more he tried the deeper his feeling became. He hated himself for falling so fast but he didn't care, and he still doesn't. It just hurts.

It hurts to see Noah date all the girls on the Cheerio team. He hurts when he dated even the most narcissistic Rachel Berry for that short period. But he hurt the most when he had to witness Noah date Mercedes, his own best friend. Mercedes didn't know of course. How could he tell her that she couldn't date the man that he could never have but wanted so desperately? He couldn't, so he kept his mouth shut.

And then Noah went and dated one Lauren Zizses. Don't get him wrong, he liked the girl. She was confident and proud just like he was, but it was the mere fact that Noah had wanted her and he had to just hate her on principle. Plus, it didn't help matters that she was kind of his replacement at the time. Nevertheless he still kept his mouth shut. He didn't say how he felt so no one knew.

But here he is now, standing near the punch bowl like every cliché prom based movie where the girls couldn't get a date. Figgins was to teach cheap to find real entertainment again this year at prom so the Glee club was asked to perform. Each one had their own solo on top of many different arrange of ensemble pieces. At the moment Santana and Mercedes were belting out a fabulous rendition of 'Feeling Good' by Nina Simone. Those two really did work well together.

The song ended and everyone clapped for them and then a temporary iPod played song came on the speakers and filled the gym to give the Glee kids a break. He didn't even recognize that Quinn and Puck were making their way over to talk to him and grab some punch. _Damn it! I shouldn't have stood next to the punch bowl. Stupid...Stupid...Stupid... _Kurt thought to himself when he saw them approach. _Maybe they won't notice me._ But as luck would have it, they would and after they got their punch they approached him.

"Hey good looking, nice tux! Where'd you fine that?" Quinn stated with a big smile. Even now at prom she was trying to make sure she won prom queen. She didn't need another incident like last year happening.

"Thank you. It's just something simple I picked up. Armani really does suit me." And it really did. He looked simply stunning in a tailored Armani tuxedo that he had fitted to suit his many near perfect body proportions. "You're looking stunning yourself." He complimented.

"Thank you." Noah and Quinn said at the same time. Quinn smiled and slapped him on him arm playfully.

"Why aren't you out there dancing?" Noah asked. _Because I just can't bear the thought of dancing when I know you'll be dancing with her._ Kurt thought to himself.

"Oh just don't feel like dancing." Well it was half true.

"Why?" Noah looked incredulously at him. "Since when does Kurt Hummel give up a chance to show the world his dance skills?"

_He just won't let this go will he? _"I have to save my voice anyways. After this song I'm up to performing." He looked away. The song he was going to sing was exactly how he felt for Noah. Sure the song wasn't exactly the most upbeat song, but every song had its slow dance and ballad.

As Kurt was beginning to walk away Noah quickly grabbed his arm and stepped up to him. "I heard about what the Hobbit did. That was a real dick move. You want me to pummel him?" Noah said with a serious face.

"No it's fine. Actually I had completely forgot about it until now." Noah's face turned into something of guilt. "Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that. I just, I don't know, I haven't really been affected by it." Kurt said honestly. Noah now just looked confused.

"Why? I thought you loved him?"

"I just- there's someone else that has always been on my mind and to be honest. As much as I said I loved him, I never really did. At least not to the extent to how much I love this person." Kurt cannot believe he just said that. And to the very person he was talking about.

Noah looked as if he was going to ask another question before the song slowed and it was Kurt's turn to perform. "Wish me luck." Kurt said before flying towards the stage.

When he got on stage the final notes of the previous song were still drifting in the air and he had enough time to just adjust the microphone and make sure everyone knew to wait for his cue to start playing. Before Kurt began he stared out into the students in search of the boy he was going to sing about. Finally he caught the boys eye and stared right at him when the first line began.

_I sense there's something in the wind  
>That feels like tragedy's at hand<br>And though I'd like to stand by him_

Kurt stared at him with such fierceness, praying to some unknown person that Noah would understand what he was trying to say. But then he looked away upon the next line.

_Can't shake this feeling that I have  
>The worst is just around the bend<em>

_And does he notice my feelings for him?  
>And will he see how much he means to me?<br>I think it's not to be_

Kurt began to feel the sadness drift up from his stomach. He began to remember all the reasons he and Noah could never be. Big number one reason, Noah was straight. He could never want Kurt that way. But as Kurt looked back towards Noah he saw the oddest look on his face. Something that looked like he was thinking._  
><em>

_What will become of my dear friend  
>Where will his actions lead us then?<br>Although I'd like to join the crowd  
>In their enthusiastic cloud<br>Try as I may, it doesn't last  
>And will we ever end up together?<br>Oh...  
><em>

As the instrumental played Kurt closed his eyes and imagined all the time lost. All the girls Noah's loved. Quinn, he could never mean as much to Noah as Quinn. Hell, he couldn't even mean as much to Noah as Finn did. He just had to accept it. As the next verse began, Kurt opened his eyes to face the unrequited lover with a single tear rolling down his cheek.

_And will we ever end up together?  
>No, I think not, it's never to become<br>For I am not the one.  
><em>

Kurt quickly walked off stage. Everyone began to clap unknown to all the pain he was feeling. He walked right past a concerned looking Brittany and Santana and headed straight for the choir room. He didn't know that he was being followed by protective brother Finn Hudson.

"Kurt are you okay?" It was a stupid question, Finn knew that, but he needed to know what was going on. But the pain filled glared told him he probably shouldn't have asked.

"I'm fine. I just need a little time to myself." Kurt stated simply.

"Well just don't take too long; before you ran off stage, Puck looked like he had to ask you something but then you just left." Kurt turned and stared incredulously at Finn before nodding and taking a seat at the piano.

He was there for about ten minutes before he decided he had collected his emotions enough to come back to the dance. All the girls rushed to him to make sure he was okay. Even Sam and Artie came over to see if he was alright. Kurt sighed and told them he was fine before making his way over to the snack table and started to eat his feelings in chocolate and chips.

He was well on his way into his next piece of fudge when he heard a familiar voice coming from the stage. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, can you face the stage please?" Kurt spun around quickly and stared wide eyed at Noah on the stage; mouths hanging slightly open. Noah stared back and smiled at him now that he got his attention. He sang.

_My dearest friend,_

_If you don't mind_

_I liked to join you by your side._

_Where we can gaze into the stars_

Noah paused and waited for some kind of confirmation from Kurt. Kurt couldn't believe what was happening. Noah Puckerman, the man he was in love with, was singing a song to him, and not just any song, the reprise to the song he sang for him. The one song that asked for them to e together, forever. Kurt quickly understood what Noah was doing and sang the next lines with him, slowly walking towards the stage.

_And sit together,_

_Now and forever._

_For it is plain as anyone can see_

_We're simply meant to be._

By the time they finished the verse they were standing right in front of each other. Everyone was watching them but at this moment Kurt couldn't care less. He was here with Noah, and Noah wanted him too. Noah wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist while Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck. They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before Noah dipped his head and claimed Kurt's lips. The kiss was sweet and passionate but not vicious of lustful. It felt so right.

Noah pulled back and said "I've been waiting to do that since sophomore year." Kurt looked confused at that.

"Why didn't you say anything? I've liked you since then?" Kurt was just a little upset. This whole time and he never knew Noah liked him.

"I never thought you liked me. I thought you liked Finn, and after the entire baby drama and juvie stint I didn't think you'd ever want me." Noah said. "Why do you think I joined Glee and stopped messing with you? It was to get closer to you and now that I didn't need to bully you to have actual contact, all that meant nothing."

Kurt just stared at Noah with the biggest smile on his face before placing another chaste kiss on his lips. "Even after it all, I just wanted you more. I still want you, so much." Kurt said. "You make me so happy."

Noah smiled and leaned his head against Kurt's forehead before whispering "We're just simply meant to be." Before giving him another long passionate kiss in front of the entire school.


End file.
